A Theif in the Ninja Ranks
by narutenten08
Summary: Long ago a boy locked a power away, now it has been reawakened in an unlikely hero. Join Naruto in his quest to become the greatist but the question is will his new friend help him or destroy him. Naruto/D.N. Angel DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NOT A NARU/TENTEN PARING
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello people here is a little thing that has been popping into my head. My Dragon Comeback story is doing better than I could of imagined so I think I'll try my luck at a new one. So without further ado here's a naruto D.N. Angel crossover.**

**I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL OR NARUTO)**

"Normal person" talking

_"Normal person" Thinking_

**"Demon Cursed object" talking**

**_"Demon Cursed object" Thinking_**

Prologe

Darkness that was all he saw as he looked around his cruddy apartment, a young boy who just found out about his burden. 13 years ago a giant nine-tailed fox, the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village but in order for the fourth hokage to defeat the beast he had to use a child, but not just any child one that can hold the beast. That was him Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the greatest of the biju.

"Why, Why did it have to be me?" he asked no one in particular. Turning over in his raggedy old bed, if you could call it that, he began to think he will always be alone. However unbenounced to nauruto deep in his subconscious was a being who had waited a long time to meet him.

Naruto's mindscape….

Deep in a dark sewer two figures were talking one was a giant fox that had nine swishing tales while the other had long spiky purple hair that came down to his mid back. He was wearing a black body suit that had belts all over the arms and legs. The man had deep purple eyes that seemed to radiate mischief.

**"How dare those meat bags, thinking this innocent kit is me, how disturbing can you get" **A booming voice said

"Calm yourself fox, when I awaken from my slumber then well show them the true meaning of fear." The man said in a voice that sounded young.

**"When this is over heads will roll" **before looking at the man and said**, "Dark-sama when will you allow me out so that I may grace you with my presence?"**

Turning to the fox he chuckled and responded, "Soon my dear, soon for now the boy isn't thinking about love but I think I know a way to remedy that." Giving the fox a look with a gleam in his eye.

Seeing the gleam the fox said, "**You aren't thinking of bringing him here are you, because I don't think even showing him my real form will allow you out."**

Chuckling he decided to anyway without her approval, **(For those of you who haven't figured it out Kyuubi is a ****GIRL**** so suck it up and pay attention).**

Before she could complain there was a sound of footfall coming their way, the two then heard what sounded like a string of curses before he started to follow a path. They then heard, "Great just great this time the decide to break into my apartment just to throw me in a sewer, PERFECT, bunch of ingrate sons of….." he was cut off as he came to a large room with a giant set of gates. In the center was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. Curiosity getting the better of him he started towards the gate when there was a flash of red chakra that blinded him temporarily. Taking this chance to escape the room dark chuckled lightly '_while_ _the fox keeps him busy I'll go out and have a little fun'_

Back with the two the light died down so that Naruto could see and see he did. Inside the cage was a woman in her mid to low 20's with long red hair that went all the way to her ankles, but what caught his attention was the fact she wasn't wearing any clothing. Blushing in embarrassment he went to turn his head when he suddenly had a pain in his heart that caused him to fall to his knees.

Outside World….

Naruto was trashing around in his bed as his arms and legs started to grow. His hair grew out and started getting darker while his build turned into a mid-twenty year old. When the transformation stopped Dark stood their in what was Naruto's place, Chuckling he stepped out the window and onto the roof. Looking out over the village of Konoha he chuckled before saying, "Hello world Dark Mousy has returned Hahahahahah."

**(OK, not the best I know but this is just to get you interested. Now normally I would go for a naruto/Tenten paring but it might be more later on you will have to check in later to find out**

**Peace Narutenten08 OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter, this is going to be different because naruto is not going to be a Kohoha ninja and sets out on his own to prove the world he is the greatest ninja/thief of all time.**

**I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL OR NARUTO)**

"Normal person" talking

_"Normal person" Thinking_

**"Demon Cursed object" talking**

_**"Demon Cursed object" Thinking**_

_**Chapter 1 Dark rising**_

Chuckling to himself, Dark looked out at the sleeping village as he pondered his next move, you see there was one stipulation that he overlooked and that was the fact that he didn't have the clothing he had in the mindscape and was forced to wear naruto's ugly orange outfit before he could escape. Thinking on the bed about what to do when he remembered that he had a black shirt and his pajama bottoms he decided it was better than that eyesore of a jump-suit.

After getting dressed he left through the window as to avoid suspicion before sneaking around town to try finding some better clothing. His train of thought was ruined when he heard a female voice in his head say, **"Don't forget that these meat bags get what's coming to them Dark."**

Dark thought back, _'Yes I almost forgot about that, he there is going to be a rude awakening for a lot of people in the morning' _as he continued through the shadows. Coming up to a Shinobi only store that had refused to sell anything to him he chuckled and said, "Might as well look the part if the kid is still going to be a Shinobi."

Picking the lock was child's play and the kid's bloodline for seals was just the thing to get in and find himself some proper clothing. A few minutes later Dark came out with a pair of black combat boots, long black baggy carpenter pants, a black chunin style vest over a black short-sleeve shirt and over it all was a long black trench-coat with straps going down each arm, and to finish the look black skin-tight gloves that were missing the thumb and middle fingers. On the back of the coat was the kanji for black angel in orange because he knew how much the kid liked orange so he compromised.

For the next several hours, Dark snuck into several homes civilian and shinobi alike and placed traps all over the house that not even a kage could get out of. Chuckling to himself he heard the vixen say, **"Dark-sama, please go to the tower and into the vault, inside are some scrolls for the kit from his parents as well as his inheritance. Would you please get them for him it will help explain who you are a lot better that ether of us."**

Sighing to himself Dark nodded and set out for the tower, but while this was going on inside his mind was something else.

**Mindscape…..**

The minute that Dark took over the sewer that was Naruto's mind was gone, in its place was a two story house surrounded by trees in the front but around back was a giant beach that went on for as far as the eye could see. As the waves crashed into the shore this was the sound that Naruto woke up to and was greeted to the sight of red eye's looking down at his own with a hand running fingers through his hair.

**"Rise and shine kit, you've been out for a while now"** the voice was full of love and caring as he slowly shook himself awake before taking a good look at the woman before him. She was very lovely with a body anyone would kill for man or woman. Her curves were gorgeous and her fox ears and tails made her look…..WAIT, FOX EARS AND TAILS.

Jumping to his feet he pointed a finger at her accusingly and said in a shocked voice, "KYUUBI'S A GIRL"

Unfortunately that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as she gave him a lump on his head while giving a harsh glare and yelling, **"Of course I'm a girl you twit, can't you see that with your own two eyes?"**

Gulping in fear Naruto quickly apologized before he finally glared at her and said one word that he knew she would answer, "WHY"

Sighing she turned to Naruto and said, **"Kit, I'm sorry and I know that just saying that is not enough so let me tell you my tail then you can be the judge of me, Deal?"**

Frowning Naruto said, "Only if everything you say is real and not made up, I read once that if a demon gives their word that they must abide by it. If you give it to me I'll trust you."

Looking in though she said, **"I give you my word that everything that I'm about to tell you is 100% true and I swear this upon my life." **Nodding his head for her to continue she did, **"Many years ago before the demon wars there was a great civilization that spanned the globe from one nation to the next. It was during this time that a group of people started to seek power that wasn't for them to seek. A cursed object that was the beginning of it all, two brothers and their younger sister started the great war by unleashing the objects among the people of the world in it was a creature that was a true monster that was more powerful that all the biju combined, the jyuubi. Now you may be wondering what happened to the jyuubi, well the three that were responsible for its release were each cursed with different abilities.**

Naruto asked, "But if that's true where do you come in and what happened to the world and…."

Kyuubi said, **"Ho, settle down kit and let me explain, now the jyuubi was running amuck and destroying things left and right so the children of the tree knew what they had to do. By working together they were able to separate the biju into nine pieces, me being one of them. Now before you interrupt again let me finish then ask questions. Now where was I, oh ye…after the jyuubi was split a power that was locked away inside the creature broke free of his confinement his name was dark. During the years the people found out they could use the life's blood or chakra, but chakra was a dulled down version of another power that only the three families had called magic. OK, when Dark was released he brought along three spirits with him each having a special ability. The spirit of power represented the mind, with this he entered into the eldest brother's family line creating what is now known as dojutsu or power of the eye. The spirit of kindness represented the body, with this he entered into the younger brother's family and became known as kekki-genkai or bloodline abilities that differ from one person to the next that is until they found a way to keep the same bloodline for example; the senju clan for wood manipulation or the nara clan for their shadow, the akamitchi for their body expiation, the inuzuka for their traits. Each of these clans were from the younger brother while the uchiha and hyuga are from the older but then there is the spirit of the heart which went into the youngest, their sisters family, your family.**" Naruto froze and said in a whisper, "My family, I have a family, WHO?" **"The Uzumaki clan of whirlpool, now you probably have more questions but please let me finish, over the years we of the biju protected our world until some of the bloodlines thought that it would be a good idea to control us. The Uzumaki were the only ones that didn't do anything to betray our trust and we followed them in the form that I am taking right now, we lived among them like people and until that teme Madura Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, found me and used his sharingan to take control of my mind. He wanted the title of Hokage and the village chose his rivalHashirama senju to a fight in the valley of the end where Hashirama's wife came and sealed me into her very body in order for her husband to win. After that the other villages decided that they wanted what they thought was theirs so my brothers and sisters were taken to different villages in order to be at peace but it wasn't that way for long. Over the years my family have been abused and sometimes neglected and their host, whom they connect to, die forcing them to regain their strength. I'm no different you see after Mito sealed me into her everyone who knew I was there treated her different and that was enough for me. I Tried to escape and get away from everyone but Mito talked me out of it and convinced me to stay, over the years me and her were something else then was when she found out she was dying and sent word back to her clan to bring someone to seal them in, for you see Mito's full name was Mito Uzumaki Senju. Your mother was brought before her and when the time came I went into her to become my new home and over the years I saw her as a sister. Then she met your father, ha I still remember him as she asked him out."**

By now naruto was in a trance then asked, "Wait, mom asked dad out, and who was he?"

Kyuubi's cheerful mood left her as she said a name that struck Naruto to his core, "**Minato Namikaze, or as you know him as the Yodaime Hokage."**

Silence reigned in the room for what felt like an eternity before a shout of, "MY FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME, HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, WHY WHY DID HE DO IT WHY?" As Naruto kept asking over and over why me as Kyuubi was trying to console the boy as he cried into her red dress.

When he quit crying he asked for her to continue and she did, **"In order for you to know why you have to know what happened that night. You see the seal has one weakness and that weakness is when a woman goes into childbirth. When you came into this world you were taken hostage and held at ransom to try and get your father away from your mother. It worked and while your father was distracted the teme released me and put a genjutsu on me to force me to attack the village. It was thanks to your father that I stopped because he saved me before he replayed what the masked man said to him to your mother and me. Your mother was dying and even with me going back inside her she would have still died so I proposed something else and she agreed but your father was skeptical and told me that there was a seal that he knew that could help do this but it would cost him his life. I tried to talk him out of it but for the first time he put his foot down and wouldn't budge. Finally we agreed and your father summoned the shinigami to do the sealing. After the sealing I made a deal to bring your father and mother into the seal with me and turn them in to half-demon. For the past 13 years they have been taking some of my power in order for them to awaken and be with you for the rest of your life."**

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this but before he could say something he felt funny, not the ha ha funny but not the pain funny either just different. Looking down he saw his hands were smaller, almost like he was younger. The next thing he knew he was in the arms of Kyuubi being held like a mother does a child as she said, **"Now from this moment on you are to call me mom because like it or not with me being sealed in your mom when you were born I am just as much your mother as she is. Also, you should know that my real name and the one I went by in whirlpool and that is kagome and you will ether call me Kagome, Mom or Kagome-kachan, understood mister…good and if you are wondering I shrunk you back to your 6 year old body but only in your mind. This is for an apology for not being there for you sooner…. Son?"**

Looking up at the woman Naruto smiled and hugged her and whispered, "hi, mom."

**(A/N: done ok so we learned the origins of the ninja world as well as the biju. Do you think that I went a little overboard with making Kagome (Kyuubi) become Naruto's mother? Please read and review and tell me how I', doin**

**Narutenten08 Peace I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yo sorry for not coming back sooner but my mojo is off. Anyhoo it's time for the next chapter of DN Angel and Naruto, who finds out about some other things going on in the elemental nations.)**

"Normal person" talking

_"Normal person" Thinking_

**"Demon Cursed object" talking**

**_"Demon Cursed object" Thinking_**

**Chapter 2: love intrest**

On top on the hokage monument dark sat looking over the unsuspecting populace of the deed's he just did from stink bombs in the restaurants to the grocery stores, and some paint bombs in some unsuspecting civilian houses. Chuckling to himself Dark looked over the village before he sensed a presence behind him that he knew all too well.

"What are you doing here Saito?" Dark asked to the shadowy figure behind him.

"So the rumors were true, there is a male Uzumaki alive from the main house" said a gruff voice from behind. Turning around to the figure in his mid to late 50's that was draped in a long black cloak to keep people from seeing beyond it, long gray hair going just past his shoulders, and deep green eyes that seem to have a far off look in them.

"Still as elusive as ever aren't you Guardian?"

Looking away he gave Dark a sorrowful look and replied in a remorseful voice, "Don't call me that, that name was lost to me ages ago."

Giving a slight smile and an understanding look Dark replied, "I understand but you need not worry yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Turning to Dark he replied, "No, it was my fault because of me not getting their in time to warn the clan the entire family was almost whipped out and that was my job to prevent such things from happening. I DON'T DESERVE YOUR OR THEIR UNDERSTANDING!"

Sighing to the man Dark gave a nod in understanding before he became serious, "What happed to the objects, I can practically feel the world around me giving off the negative feedback, and not just here and now because the minute I woke up I felt it?"

Looking at Dark with a serious look, "Their gone, all of them. Not just here, Mist, Cloud, Rock, hell even Sand lost the artifacts, **their all gone**!"

Fear took hold of Dark as he lunged forward and grabbed Saito by the collar before slamming him against a tree before yelling, "HOW, THEY WERE ALL LOCKED AWAY TO NEVER BEE SEEN AGAIN, HOW DID THE ARTIFACTS GET RELEASED FROM THEIR HOLD? TELL ME, TELL ME NOW."

Breaking free from his friends grasp he looked him in the eye and said one word "Mito."

Dark froze at that as he slowly backed away before asking, "Tell me everything."

Giving a nod he began to tell what happened, "It was right after Kyuubi was released and forced to fight Mito's husband the first before they went to war, that was where it all went downhill. After the beast was sealed the other countries were demanding their own tailed beast so in order to get peace between the countries a bargain was made between the daimio's and the Kage's for possessions of the tailed beast's but all didn't go according to plan for you see one of the Hokage's student's found out about the artifacts and believed them to be all powerful in order to take over the Elemental Nations. The plan didn't go as planned as the artifacts were scattered after driving the armada insane thinking they were invincible but it was all for naught and in order to keep the peace during the following war the items were shipped to different lands in order to find the best place to keep them under watch. So far the only ones that I have been able to keep track of are the seven swordsmen of the mist and even they disbanded and have left the land of Water."  
"This is not good; those weapons are not meant to be in the hands of…..how could this have happened?"

"Mito's blood was taken as well as a seal master that was taught by an Uzumaki and because of that the world may be in jeopardy, but it gets worse."

"Oh, how worse could it ge….oh, don't tell me there gone."

"Afraid so Dark, all nine rings of power are gone and in the wind and even I can't locate them for some reason."

Dark fell down on his rear as he was trying to come to grips with what he has just been told. '_ok, the swords are one thing as well as the other objects but the ring's, with those the world may be just in trouble.'_

Setting down on the ground the two sat in peace before Dark looked up with serious eyes as he gave Saito a hard look, "Go search for as many of the objects while me and the boy's family will try to get him up to speed before all hell breaks loose, now while you are doin…."

He never finished as a pulse of energy was felt by the both of them '_what, how did those get here and where are they' _turning to Saito only to see the surprise on his face. "Go, I'm going to see if I can find out where they are."

Nodding in understanding he left as Dark headed to the source of the pulse, '_why are you two here of all places, did Kushina bring you here but if that's true then why are you so fare from me?'_

(Hyuuga compound-basement)

In the basement of the clan compound a certain Hyuuga heiress was crying her eyes out, why, well she just found out that the boy that she gets her inspiration from has failed the graduation exam for a third time and that he is going to be held back while she is not going to see him again. As she was crying for her lost love, she suddenly felt a weird type of energy pulsing from somewhere deep in the back of the room. Curiosity getting the better of her she began to follow the weird energy to the source, as she got closer she saw it coming from a table in an unused old part of the building. Slowly Hinata began to inch her way to the table to try to see what it was doing, only to gasp as she saw what looked like seals covering the table. Slowly placing a hand down on it she felt the power circling around her body when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see a man wearing black with long purple hair and purple eyes she wondered what he was doing here but before she could ask, a bright flash of light illuminated the room causing her to close her eyes.

(Unknown amount of time later)

Hinata began to slowly come from the world of dreamland as she opened her eyes. Fluttering them as she adjusted to the light in the room she began to look around only for her eyes to land on a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy that was her crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

Slowly she sat up with a blush on her face as Naruto had a warm smile on his. "Hello Hinata-chan sorry about earlier but are you alright?"

Blushing a new shade of red at his kindness she nodded her head before the memory of what happened replayed in her mind, "I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun but W-what was that f-flash of light and w-why are you h-here?"

Chuckling to himself he then turned serious causing hinata to look at him with worry, "Hinata, what you saw you should never have seen and as much as it pains me to say this but you can't tell anyone what you saw or there will be severe consequences."

Raising an eyebrow hinata asked, "Why?"

Sighing Naruto seemed to think for a minute before looking her in the eye, making her blush as he came around the table to sit next to her on the couch, "What I'm about to tell you will change you outlook on everything Hinata so please let me explain at least some of the things going on in my life."

Nodding her head naruto began to tell her about the truth about Kyuubi or rather Kagome, His blood line that was what she saw named Dark as well as the fact about what he will have to do outside the village. When it was over Naruto looked at her as she silently cried before to the shock of Naruto she actually through her arms around him and started to cry in his chest.

"That's so horrible the way the villagers treated you Naruto-kun,(OK I can't do the stuttering anymore, its already giving me a headache) to come out of it and stay sane."

Smiling to the young girl before hugging her back, "Thank you Hinata-chan, you don't know how much this means to me, but that aside will you not tell anyone about what you heard tonight?"

Looking at him she gave him a fierce nod and said, "You can count on me Naruto-kun, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Smiling at the young girls antics' and giving her a reassuring hug, "thank you Hinata but I'm afraid that I'll have to leave the village tonight but there is a bright side of this."

Looking up at him with a blush she asked, "What naruto-kun?"

Smiling he got up to show her, even though she didn't want him to, then held his hand out as a void of darkness surrounded the hand before a broad-sword appeared. The blade itself wasn't nothing fancy, just black from the tip to the guard; dual sided blades that looked like it could cut anything. The handle was covered with black leather with red highlights, and on the guard was a pair of Uzumaki clan symbols, the spiral on each side of the guard; engraved in what looked like blood. The blade itself was a good 6-ft long and about 10-inch thick.

Looking at the blade with awe naruto motioned for her to stand to examine the blade, "It's called the black Knight and has been passed down from Father to son in my family."

"Is that what came out of the light naruto-kun?" asked hinata as she inspected the blade.

Chuckling naruto sheathed it onto his back before motioning for her, "Alright Hinata now it's your turn."

Looking at him in confusion she was about to speak before naruto motioned for her to do what he just did, "Come on hinata-chan, just believe and picture a sword." Shrugging her solders she held out her hand and to her surprise, the hand was enveloped in a bright flash of light only this time it was white. As the light died down it showed an elegant katana that was 4-ft long and was pure white, hanging off the handle was a 3-foot long white tassel that had what looks like gold highlights. The guard has a pair on trees engraved on them with the handle wrapped in white leather with gold highlights.

"What is this Naruto-kun, and why do I have it?"

Giving a sigh naruto said, "The blade is called Sorrow, because it is said that whoever possesses that blade will never be happy until it has deemed it's wielder deserves happiness"

Hinata looks at naruto with sad eyes and asks "How do you know these things naruto and why did you give this to me, my family will never allow me to have it."

Naruto looks her right in the eye as he began to close the distance between the two, as naruto got closer hinata began to back away until she couldn't go back anymore. Moving with grace naruto planted a kiss to hinata lips, just a short sensual kiss. Pulling back to see hinata was in shock as she brought finger to her lips before what naruto just did fully caught up with her and she did what she always does, she fainted.

Smiling at the girls antics naruto is covered in smoke to reveal Dark in all his glory before turning around to see the other figure in the room was none other than HIashi, hinata's father.

"I was wondering when you were going to make your appearance Hiashi-sama?"

Looking the boy up and down with his eyes blazing he replied, "You really are Naruto Uzumaki, so that means you are their son."

Raising an eyebrow to the man Hiashi explained, "When the sealing was first done I had asked as well as a few other clan heads if you were the son of the forth but the third said that you were just some random orphan the forth took pity on."

Narrowing his eyes Dark said, "We have much to discus."

For the next several minutes Dark told him about himself and Naruto's life, by the time they were done Hiashi was livid, "That egotistical, no good excuse of a Hokage. During the next council meeting I'm going to..."

"Wait, in the morning when the old man calls for a council  
meeting wait 10 minutes before you go in and make sure the other clan heads understand this as well."

Raising an eyebrow Dark chuckled and replied, "I've booby-trapped the council chambers so tomorrow just keep those good to Naruto out, and as for Hinata the blade is a special blade that cannot be chosen by another until the person ether dies or the sword deem that it is no longer needed and before I forget it has a mind of its own."

Whatever Hiashi was going to say next was unheard as Dark left in a swirl of black feathers, all Hiashi could do was sigh before picking up his daughter and taking her to her bed, all the while thinking, '_tomorrow will be interesting'_

**(A/N: Yo im done and it was not easy now I know you want action but right now im just getting the plot started and you just seen that the village treasures are going to be the artifacts that naruto/dark will have to seal, next chapter the calm before the storm)**

**Until next time narutenten08 Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Yo, sorry for the long wait but had a few family affairs to take care of followed by the loss of my mojo, but on the bright side I think that I can finally write again so enjoy.)**

"Normal person" talking

_"Normal person" Thinking_

**"Demon Cursed object" talking**

_**"Demon Cursed object" Thinking**_

_**Chapter 3: it's a family thing**_

_Walking down a deserted road were three figures, the first was a tall blond haired green eyed man in his mid-20's that was wearing a blue button down shirt tucked in a pair of black dress slacks and shinobi sandals. The second was a woman with dark blue hair that went to her mid back and dark green eyes wearing a purple kimono that showed off her lovely figure, each were carrying a katana on their backs, the final person looked to be 12 with dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes with three whisker like birth marks on his cheeks._

_"I still don't know what Seito was thinking when he got the two of you to guard me, I'm not a little kid who can't take care of themselves" said the blond boy currently walking between the two._

_"Seito was concerned the leaf might not take your 'death' seriously and try to find you another way, and besides from what Kushina-sensei use to tell the tree of us you were always getting into trouble DARK" the woman said with a evil gleam in her eyes._

_The man chuckled to himself and replied, "don't worry you two, if the leaf don't buy the whole 'death' seen there will always be the bodies they discovered and with the bigots on the council they will most likely throw a party to celebrate your demise."_

_Dark groaned and replied in a deadpan voice," Remind me again how in the world Seito convinced you two to come along on this journey of mine and the boy's?"_

_Smirking slightly at Darks mood the woman said, "Because when me, Anko, and Kurinai trained under Kushina-sensei Seito came around every now and again before we each went into our own areas of expertise, and of course me getting the title of ANBU and assigned to be the body guard of the boy you are currently residing in. Not to mention that I was lied to by the Hokage that you were just some no account orphan and flat out refused to let anyone adopt you."_

_"Now, now Yugao-chan, if it weren't for Dark here then we would still be in the village and you my dear would still be under the Hokage's orders." The man replied with a little worry in his voice._

_"'hump' It's not like I wanted to be in ANBU but Kakashi told his own sensei about my skill level and that after Minato died and the Third took back over he told me I wasn't allowed to quit because they needed all the manpower they had to make up for Kagome's rampage."_

"'grown' At least with two of you we can blend in with the surrounding populace and not have to worry about being caught with our pants down, oh yea, I been meaning to ask what did Saito do to the two of you to make you look the way you do. Not that I'm complaining but…" asked Dark while looking at the tow.

"Not sure myself but we were just sitting at home after you host's raid of the Hokage tower and we decided to fix us something to eat when Seito came in and flat out gave me a heart attack and threw me into a coughing fit."

"That reminds me, I have to thank him for fixing that troublesome cough that was bothering you dear." "Not to mention the fact that he helped us 'die' right under the leaf's nose"

Looking at the two Dark asked "Did he use the cadaver technique to 'kill' us?"

Hayate looked at Dark and said with a deadpan voice "Yes, man I think I'm going to have nightmares of those…things for weeks. At least we know they work and don't have to worry about hunter-nin coming after us."

"Yea, Saito has used that technique more than one time to get away from someone who wanted him killed so it was a nice, but are you sure you won't miss you old apartment you shared? You did have to blow it up after all" asked Dark as he looked at the two lovebirds.

"Not really but I was surprised that Yugao didn't try to take his head off the minute he came in."

"He came to me and said something about me growing up to be a fine young woman and if it weren't for the fact I met him before I probably would have smacked him and called him a pervert and peeping tom. We talked and he told us what was going on and here we are to pose as a fake family with you being my fiancé's smart mouth little brother with the fake names and ID cards that Saito got for us."

Chuckling Dark replied "I think I liked Hayate better with the mop top that he had." Witch earned him a fist to the skull from Yugao. "I still can't believe that jerk changed my hair color to BLUE, of all the…" as she continued down the road on her rant that neither male wanted to be caught in.

(Down the road, small town on the fire, wave border)

The trio of shinobi stopped in a small town before calling it a night, as Dark went to bead Yugao and Hayate decided they needed to have a little stress release from all that walking. Entering a local bar the two sat down and was about to order when a commotion came from a booth a couple rows down as a man went flying through the swinging double doors.

Looking in the direction the two saw a dark haired girl in a normal looking komodo holding a…Pig? This was weird but that was before their eyes landed on the one that sent the perverted man out of the bar. With her fist still extended the blond haired blue eyed woman who was the one and only Tsunade of the legendary three, gave the pervert a death glare.

"Darn you Jiraiya, if you ever want to experience the joy of your work you would stop trying to pick up woman that would rather beat you rather than sleep with you" she yelled to the man that just now came back in from the super punch his old teammate gave him.

"Come on Tsunade, it's been what 12 years since their death and I know your still reeling from not only Kushina's death but Minato and Naruto's as well, so please no more punches."

Looking at the two and coming to the same conclusion the two former Leaf Shinobi decided that now was a good time to see if the two were telling the truth. Slowly they walked over to the two that were in another argument over another date when Yugao coughed to get their attention.

"Excuse me but are you Jiraiya and Tsunade of the legendary three?" Looking at the two before them they could tell they knew them from somewhere but from where? Nodding the two asked if they may join them and afterward the five people settled in they began to talk.

"So, what can we do for you Ms.…?" "Niwa, and the question I have for you pertains to a certain blond that you just mentioned by the name of Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki if I'm not mistaken is his name."

Growling, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two and said, "What do you mean 'is' don't you mean 'was' as he was killed the day that his father died." "From what Sensei said to me, his body couldn't handle the foxes chakra and it killed him almost instantly" said Jiraiya, sorrow in his voice.

Frowning the two looked at each other, then at the tree in front of them and replied one name that caused the two sannin to freeze, "Seito," Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said, "Where did you hear that name and who are you really because only one clan knows that name?"

Hayate sighed and continued, "Dark has been awakened from his slumber by the only male Uzumaki left in existence and now he is traveling the nations in order to find the objects from whirlpool that were never meant to be seen by mortal hands and have caused untold evil on the world."

Tsunade, who by now was on the verge of crying asked for Darks host name and prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was but that was a lost cause for they said the one name that sent both of them into a fit of rage for being lied to by their so called _sensei_. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi"

**(A/N: Yo Im back and better from the flu that's going around and believe me between my brother and mother getting sick it's a real pain in the butt, but I digress here is the next chapter and for those who are trying to see who will be paired with Naruto the answer is simple…or not but do not lose faith for it will be a harem and my Dragons comeback is probably going to be on the back burner for a while because im in the middle of writing a Naruto/Ironman/Gundam crossover where Naruto finds the arc angel under the monument after being chased by a mob where he meets tearia arde (I think that's how it's spelled) and learns how to make the mobile suits more compact for personal use instead of the 4 story tall behemoth. Anyway please R&R, Im always looking to see how people like my work and for those who haven't heard or read, I don't mind if you take what I wrote and give it your own spin but please PM me first and thank you…Later Allagator)**


End file.
